A Family Holiday
by Dusk4224
Summary: Description: Ezra hates yule more than anything but Sabine hopes she can change his mind. Pairings: Lots of Sabezra and bits of Kanera.


**A family Holiday**

Ezra hated yule. The traditional celebration of the end of a year held by most of the galaxy did nothing but anger the boy. It was a time for family and gifts. Growing up on the street's he'd had neither. Even when he'd joined the rebels, they'd barely had time to celebrate on Lothal. But now the Ghost had joined with the Rebel fleet he didn't have such relief. The members of the Lothal rebellion had decided that they'd sit and have a meal on the day of Yule. Giving gifts and making merry.  
Ezra had smiled and joke when Hera had suggested it, hiding his internal turmoil. He'd slunk off soon after to sit in his room. He'd slumped against the door, clutching his knees to his chest, crying softly. It was at yule that the young Jedi really missed his parents. It filled him with a crushing loneliness something that not even the Rebels could fix.  
He'd stayed in his room for the next few days, refusing to leave except for meals. Whenever he did venture forth for food, the rest of the Ghost would grow very silent. He'd eat quickly then return to his room. This process continued until the night before Yule. He sat in his new room in silence glad of the lack of company.

Kanan had moved in with Hera a few weeks back when they'd been caught out on a date.

Hera and Kanan were on a supply run so the rest of the Ghost's crew became quickly bored. Sabine, Ezra, Zeb and Chopper decided to sabotage an imperial troop transport. After being spotted, they'd fled into a busy street market. They'd weaved between the stalls avoiding stormtroopers. Zeb and Chopper went one way and Sabine and he had gone the other. Ezra had led him and Sabine into a back alley. The young Mandalorian had pushed him next to another couple and started kissing him.  
This was a routine the duo had done many times. Stormtroopers tended to stay away from couples for some obscure reason. The pair had stayed like this for a few minutes until the imperial forces had moved passed the alley. The two teens broke their embrace and looked around. The alley was absent of any imperial agents, but the couple next to them who had been kissing passionately, broke apart to look at them.  
The two couples stared at each other for a brief moment before they recognised each other. Kanan, arms still wrapped around Hera's waist, stepped backwards nearly pulling him and his twi'lek partner to the floor. The two adults spluttered for a second, searching for an answer that didn't come. The two teens stared at their mentors for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter.

Once everyone had made it back to the ship, Hera and Kanan had come clean about their relationship expecting outcry from the crew of the Ghost. What they got was a collection of shrugs and a muttered "I already knew" from Zeb.  
So Kanan had moved in with Hera and after a brief tussle with Zeb, Ezra had moved into his room. Ezra imagined Kanan was regretting the decision, now the young boy wouldn't leave his new accommodations. He hadn't let anyone in the room since Hera had suggested the Yule celebrations. The others had obviously tried to talk to him, to no avail. Kanan and Zeb tried to make him train and Hera offered motherly affection. Copper had even gone to the extent of attempting to blast his way through the door, which lead to be an incredibly angry Hera.

The only person who hadn't been to visit him was Sabine, not that he was surprised. Despite his jokes and grins Ezra knew that Sabine didn't care about him. The only time she'd even touch him was while they were on the run from stormtroopers. Ezra hated his infatuation with her and he hated himself for needing it.  
His mind started to race flooding with even greater sorrow, when he felt a gentle tap on his door. His head whipped towards the noise waiting for some indication of who had caused it.  
"Ezra?" his heart leapt, it was Sabine, he could barely believe it. He crept towards the door until he was facing it inches away from the young woman on the opposite side. He placed his hand against the cool metal of the door opening his mouth to let all his emotions tumble out, but nothing came. He stood silent, palm on the door, shaking.

Ezra heard Sabine's voice again from the other side of the door. "I'm going to sit out here, okay? If you feel like talking talk. If you don't, well I'll just enjoy your company, even if it's through a metal door.  
Ezra chuckled slightly at this. He sat facing the door, slightly confused. Sabine had shown little interest in getting to know Ezra. He imagined it was because of his instant, obvious crush on her. He could understand that, he wasn't at all desirable, how could she possibly tell him without hurting his feeling.  
Ezra's fast paced thinking was interrupted by Sabine's voice again. "I thought I'd never like you, you used to infuriate me. But when I saw how hurt you were about your parents, I realised everything you do, it's a façade. You're all torn up Ezra, the empire destroyed the person you pretend to be." Sabine paused for breath, a respite Ezra was thankful for. The young Jedi was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, staring at the grey metal in front of him.  
"I know it hurts Ezra, I really know." Sabine's voice cut through Ezra again. "But you can be strong. I know you can. I know we haven't talked as much as I'd like, but I know you. You are strong and brave and so much better than the shitty life you've been given." Ezra, still sobbing, reached out with the force for the door controls. The few inches of metal separating the Jedi and the Mando swished back into the wall. Suddenly they were face to face, Sabine also sat on the floor and they looked at each other for a moment. Sabine had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.  
Sabine smiled at him slowly getting up. As she stood Ezra noticed a box behind her, as opposed to the more traditional wrapping paper, Sabine had painted over the box in her usual pinks and oranges. She picked it up and walked to sit next to him, gently placing the box in his lap.  
"I know it's early but I thought I'd give you my present now." Sabine spoke gently and with great affection. Ezra stared at the box for a few seconds before a soft nudge to the ribs prompted him to open it. He gently removed the lid to find a helmet. It wasn't like the imperial ones he kept in his tower. This was like Sabine's, a Mandalorian helmet made of Mandalor steel. Ezra stared it, just like her own Sabine had painted and covered it in intricate designs. It was bright blue, the shade of his lightsabre with an orange firebird on the right temple.

"I know you collect helmets so I thought I'd get you one, I'm certain you haven't got one like this." Sabine sounded genuinely worried about her gift choice.  
Ezra used this to his advantage "Actually I have three." Sabine's face fell, looking momentarily anguished before she noticed Ezra's devilish grin.  
"You ass Ezra Bridger" Sabine roared as she punched the young Rebel in the arm. The two teens engaged in a brief tussle, Sabine lunged at Ezra pushing him to the floor. Taking advantage of his prone form, Sabine sat one leg either side of Ezra's torso. Looming above her defeated opponent Sabine gently prodded Ezra on his nose.  
"Oh please mighty Mando, is there anything I can do to save my life." Ezra's voice was brimming with mock fear.

"maybe there's something you can do." Sabine responded with a voice full of false bravery.  
"What would that be oh gr-" Ezra was cut off from responding when Sabine locked lips with him. The kiss was gentle, tentative, full of love and affection. Ezra sighed deeply into the young mando's mouth, relaxing into the kiss and closing his eyes.

Kanan had stopped next to Ezra's open door. He'd heard the shouting and had rushed to check on his padawan. What he had found warmed his heart, Ezra and Sabine in a tight loving embrace. He smiled to himself, full of the infectious giddy love the two were giving off. He turned away from the pair and set off to find Hera.

Ezra wasn't completely sure how late it was. After their passionate kiss Sabine had suggested they brighten up his room. She had disappeared for a few minutes before returning with armfuls of paint, brushes and sprayers. They'd started painting soon after and hadn't stopped until Kanan came in to tell them to get rest. The duo had covered almost every wall in art, as well as most of each other.  
After that Sabine had lightly pecked Ezra on the lips and headed to bed, leaving the Jedi alone with his thoughts. Ezra smiled to himself, excited for the day that was about to come. He lay down on his bunk and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ezra was awoken by Zeb and Sabine pulling him from his bed. Apparently he'd slept through to lunch. After a lot of yelling and flailing, Zeb and Sabine had let the young jedi go so he could dress. Ezra hastily put on his normal orange clothes and headed to the main seating area. It was empty, so he headed to the cargo hold. Yet again empty but the cargo ramp was open. Ezra headed outside to the small shuttle port. There in the docking bay was a large table around which sat the crew of the ghost as well as a few guests. Rex and Ahsoka sat near the head of the table talking animatedly with Hera. He looked down towards Sabine who smiled at him and indicated the empty seat next to her. Ezra walked over and practically threw himself into the seat smiling at Zeb who sat across from him. He felt Sabine gently place a hand on his knee and smile at him. Ezra looked around at those he sat with smiling. He laughed at Zeb's awful jokes, marvelled at Rex and Ahsoka's tales from the clone wars. Ezra even ran back into the ship to show everyone Sabine's amazing gift, putting it on for effect. Ezra had a meal with his family. After all it was a family Holiday.


End file.
